yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Morrison
Biography Appearance Many people have contributed Alexander's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his hazel colored eyes are identical to that of his mother. Alexander is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him Main Alexander wears a long-sleeved black and grey jacket with black cuffs and a high collar, over a black shirt and wears black fingerless gloves with dark grey cuffs that has zippers on the outsides. His lower body consists of black jeans, a belt tilted towards the right with two Deck holsters at the back (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck) and black combat boots. Fca00402acdb06a195b8cff790164dd5--male-outfits-anime-outfits.jpg Formal Outfit Uniform Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Alexander is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his dueling skills and never once permits himself to be complacent, readily accepting any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. He is considered to be extraordinary brave and tough in that he refuses to let himself be frightened by anyone or anything while being able to inspire confidence in the people around him even in situations where others would usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨.Much to many people's embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general, often showing confusing. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Alexander shown numerous times that he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why those who know him admire him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Roxy and are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Abilities * Quick Learner: * Psychic Duelist: Like Akiza and Sayer, Alexander has the psionic ability to materialize monsters and effects of Duel Monsters cards. He inherited this ability from his mother who was a Psychic Duelist herself and a former member of The Arcadia Movement. ** Spirit Interaction (limited): A derivation of his psychic abilities is that he can also sense, see and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits. However, he is unable to travel to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. He is also unable to fully communicate with a Duel Monster Spirit and instead simply sense their emotions * Quick Learner: * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite being put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him * Cooking: Despite living on the run, Alexander has shown several times to be an adept cook. He makes burgers that (according to Rick) are delicious. Seraphinus also is a fan of Alexander's cooking. Equipment * Duel Disk: Alexander's Duel Disk is a customized Duel Disk that resembles a dragons wing. When connected to his Duel Runner, it attaches just below the dashboard. When not in use, the blade folds over the Duel Disk's base with the outer four slots connected to the Duel Runner's steerer. While inactive, the blade separate and fold vertically on each side of the Duel Runner. Like most other hybrid Duel Disks, the Deck Zone is on his Wrist Dealer and not in the Duel Disk itself * Duel Runner: Alexander's Duel Runner is a dark colored hybrid model Dragon disk by genises-d4hb89h.jpg|Alexander's Duel Disk B11b6ac1ac111eea7a28231547464014.jpg|Alexander's Duel Runner B44b5a15428a24335ac8f3c5e07d961f.jpg|Alexander's Helmet Relationships Family Friends and Allies Romantic Interests Roxanne Akiza Izinski Rivals and Enemies Angelo Deck Ground In Ground Duels, Alexander mainly uses a Red-Eyes/Buster Blader Deck, which focuses on using Dragon and Warrior-type monsters though he does possess a reasonable amount Spell cards used to and several Trap cards that are typically used to block attacks or counteract them. In spite of this, he uses several "Archfiend" cards including one of his signature cards "Red Dragon Archfiend" Thematically, many of Yusei's cards lean towards being either Warrior or Machine-Type monsters. He also relies heavily on "Junk"-themed cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Junk Barrage". Fitting with the motif, Yusei's cards generally appear as rather weak in ATK and/or low in Levels with limited usage, but combined together for various innovative tactics. He also makes regular use of recycling his cards, either returning them to his hand/field or activating their effects from the Graveyard. To compensate for most of his monsters having limited ATK, he also uses cards that focus on Burn effects, such as "Junk Barrage" and "Cosmic Blast". His main tactic is to Summon various Synchro Monsters, most often "Junk Warrior" with various support cards for them. To aid him he relies on the "Synchron" archetype, enabling him to Summon various Synchro Monsters in a single turn as his tendency towards low-level non-Synchro Monsters gives him more fine control over which Synchro Monster can Summon at a given time. His basic strategy usually entails either swarming the field, building off his previous monsters to build up his lower-level monsters. He has also at times relied on other Summoning methods, including Tribute Summon and Fusion Summon. His ace card, "Stardust Dragon", aids him in a more defensive style. At the same time, be originally kept it in reserve, using it during special occasions and as a backup plan. From the WRGP arc onwards, he puts much more emphasis on its Summoning, even using more cards the exploit its presents and effect. He has periodically gained more powerful variations of this card, including include "Majestic Star Dragon", "Shooting Star Dragon", "Stardust/Assault Mode" and "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste". His strongest card, "Shooting Quasar Dragon", represents the pinnacle of his Synchro Summoning tactics. His Deck contains a large array of Trap Cards, which he uses in Turbo Duels to supplement his Speed Spells. Even his Standing Decks tend to contain a higher amount of Trap Cards than most other characters. Turbo When it comes to Turbo Duels, Alexander's Deck is considered to be relatively unique as he uses a mixture of an Power '''and Burn Deck'. Duels Quotes * (to Akiza before their duel) "''I'm only trying to help you but if that means I gotta beat you to do it then.... then so be it." Trivia * I Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Duelist Category:Skullguy123